I Give You My Heart, and Crown it with My Love
by lothelobster
Summary: Caspian reigns.A new girl comes into his life under mysterious circumstances. Was she sent to kill him? Or is she in trouble herself? Will Caspian be able to trust his heart after Queen Susan broke it? Caspian/Other choice. Movie Verse. Fluff and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_The dungeon is cold and damp. There is water dripping down the walls, and there are bars and chains all over the place. I don't understand why Dalaigh brought me down here, unless…_

"No! Please!"

"I'm sorry my princess."

"Dalaigh please! Don't do this!"

A man of forty, stands in front of her with sadness on his face. His once broad shoulders now sag with the task that was brought before him. Tying his long blonde hair into a knot, he picks up his sword and walks towards the young woman pleading out to him.

"Dala…", she whimpers.

Upon hearing the name she always called him as a child, he stops. His heart breaks for his princess. The one he always swore to protect, almost twenty years ago.

Falling down on his knees he starts weeping.

"I'm so sorry my princess. I'm so sorry Keegan. I can't do it. I can't kill you."

Bowing down to Princess Keegan he pledges, "No matter what the consequence may be, I shall get you safely out of this castle."

"Thank you Dala, for everything."

Dalaigh helps the princess up, and guides her over to the main dungeon doors. Before they leave he throws a dark colored cloak over her shoulders and gives her a small knife.

"Just incase."Keegan nods, and into the night they go.

* * *

_Everything is cold. My body hurts when I try to move. What happened at the castle? Is Dalaigh alright? Why is everything so hazy? Why am I all wet? How did I end up on a beach?_

A rustling nearby causes the princess to try and hastily pull herself up.

"Ow."

She falls back down into a heap. Pain courses through her entire body.

She looks up to see a little man with red hair, and a badger staring at her. The badger seems to have kind eyes, but the little man seems to loathe the very sight of her. Her body starts to tremble.

"Ah the poor little lass. We should bring her back to the castle", the kind badger said.

"Are you crazy?! She's a Gael! Do you know what that means?"

"I don't care what it means Trumpkin. She's injured badly, and she's probably freezing. Go fetch Glenstorm. We'll need his help."

"No. Caspian will not approve of this."

"Caspian is a good natured boy. If he were here, he'd want to help her too."

"What if she was sent here by her people to kill him?"

"Trumpkin! She is obviously in danger where she comes from. Now pipe down before I sit on your head, and go get me Glenstorm."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

The little man leaves, grumbling the whole way. The badger decides the girl is of no threat and moves to help her. He feels badly for her plight and hopes that the King will understand his choices. Tenderly, he feels around the girl to see if she has any broken bones.

The princess whimpers as he touches her wrist.

"What is your name dear one?", the badger asks.

"Keegan. My name is Keegan."

"Keegan. You'll be taken care of my dear. Do not be afraid. You're safe now."

"Thank you."

Hearing those words of comfort, Keegan stops fighting the pain, and lets herself be pulled into darkness.

"Poor lass. What have they done to you?"

"Who is she Trufflehunter?", a chocolate centaur, with broad shoulders asks.

"Glenstorm! You've startled me. She said her name is Keegan."

"Poor child. What would you like me to do?"

"Carry her back to the castle please. Oh and be careful of her wrist, I believe it's broken."

"Out of every creature in the Narnian forests you, Trufflehunter, are the most noble and compassionate."

"Thank you Glenstorm, but let's just hope his Majesty thinks so too."

Glenstorm picks up Keegan and brings her back to the castle. Trufflehunter pauses and looks out to the ocean, wondering where she came from and who would want to hurt this girl, and why.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You are in Cair Paravel, my Lady."

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Trufflehunter.

"How did I get here?"

"One of the centuarian guards carried you."

_Centuarian guard? But there are no centuarian guards in Eire. Where am I?_

"Where am I?"

"You are in Cair…"

"No. What is the name of the country?"

"Narnia, my Lady."

"Narnia! But that's impossible! How did I even make it across the ocean? How am I still alive?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Having young woman wash upon the shores of Cair Paravel, doesn't happen to often, in fact it doesn't happen at all. "

Trufflehunter was really curious as to how Keegan arrived here, and how she got all those marks on her body.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing about getting here at least. I do remember getting pulled into a dark room, and that's it. Oh my! Dalaigh! What have they done to him? Did you find anyone with me on the shore?"

"We only found you."

_Oh my poor sweet Dalaigh! I pray to the gods that you are safe wherever you are, and that one day I can thank you for saving my life._

Keegan finally took a look around the room, and was completely stunned to see her surroundings. She was in a large bed chamber that had windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. A deep mahogany wardrobe faced the large canopy bed that she was currently laying in. Different shades of pinks and rose surrounded her, from the bed covers to the curtains on all the windows.

"My Lady?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you would like to see the castle."

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't see why not. You are not a prisoner here, you are a guest."

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful! I'll have some new clothes brought up to you."

"Thank you Trufflehunter, for everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Sun was shining through the glass ceiling of the throne room, casting a cheerful glow throughout the place. Sadly that didn't change the furious look that was gracing King Caspian's face.

"She's a what?!"

"A Gael sir."

Suddenly Trumpkin wished he tried harder convincing Trufflehunter not bringing the girl to the palace.

"What is she doing here?"

"Well I, I mean we, we decided to, um…" Trumpkin stuttered.

"I decided to bring her to the palace, sire."

"Trufflehunter? Why?"

"She was badly beaten, sire. I, in good conscience, couldn't leave her there."

"How did she get here?"

"No one knows, sire. Not even her."

Caspian was thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright. She can stay in the palace, but I wish not to tell her that I am King. Not yet."

Both Trumpkin and Trufflehunter together, "Yes, sire."

* * *

Waiting for Trufflehunter to get back, Keegan decided to take a closer look around the bed chamber. After taking two steps, a large pain in her side made her crumble to the floor.

"Ow."

Looking at her side, she noticed that a tiny trickle of blood started to steep through her nightdress. Lifting it up, she saw a deep cut about six inches long across her ribs. Pulling her nightdress back down, noticed that her left wrist was wrapped up and slightly stinging.

_What happened to me the other day?_

Not wanting to hurt herself again, Keegan crawled over to one of the tall windows and leaned against the wall.

_Deep breaths. Take deep breaths._

Looking out the window, Keegan saw a young man with shoulder length dark brown hair, sitting on the ledge of the gardens, over looking the ocean.

_I wonder who he is. He seems like he's upset about something. _

"My Lady I have your dresses!"

* * *

"Alright I'm ready Trufflehunter."

"You look beautiful."

Smiling Keegan walked out of her bed chamber wearing a long dark green gown, with white ivy stitching on the bodice, and white satin lining her square-cut neck line and ¾ length sleeves.

"Thank you Trufflehunter.

"What part of the castle would you like to see first?"

"Can we go outside? I would love to see the gardens."

"Of course we can."

_I've never seen a castle like this before. It's so open and cheerful. It feels like an actual home, not like the dark and dreary place I'm used to. And all the statues they have are of animals looking happy and peaceful, not knights looking evil. I wonder how long they're going to let me stay here. I wonder if I'll ever meet th…_

"Oof."

"Ow."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Looking up into the most gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes she has ever seen, Keegan's blushes.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"It's quite alright."

"Keegan I'd like to introduce you to…" Trufflehunter begins.

"Caspian! My name is Caspian."

"Keegan."

"Well, _Lord Caspian_, I was just going to show Keegan the gardens."

"I can show her around the gardens Trufflehunter, I forgot something there, so I was just heading back."

_So he was the one in the garden!_

"Would that be alright with you?," asks Caspian, with a charming smile.

"That would be lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything in italics is Keegan's thoughts, everything in bold is Caspian's thoughts.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The gardens were set atop a cliff over looking the ocean. Nestled in it were all types of flowers: lilies, honeysuckle, violets, tulips, tiger lilies and more. In the center of the garden was a lone weeping willow, in place of the customary fountain.

Walking over to a stone bench, ignoring the pain in her side, Keegan sits down.

"The garden here is so beautiful.'

"Yes it is."

Looking over at Caspian, Keegan sees that he's staring at her with curious eyes.

"So what is your position here Caspian? Are you a knight?"

"Something like that," Caspian says hesitantly.

"What about you Keegan? What's your position back home?"

"Well…I was the princess, but after what happened…I'm not sure anymore."

"What did happen to you? Trufflehunter and Trumpkin said that, well that, you were beaten and left for dead."

"I'm still not entirely sure. All I can remember is trying to escape, being dragged into a dark room, and then waking up on the shore."

"So you have no idea who did this to you?"

Not wanting to answer, Keegan breaks away from Caspian's gaze.

"You do know, don't you?"

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm right about it, I mean I have been wrong before, and I don't think they'd try to kill me with my brothers around, but with them you never know, I mean…"

Not wanting to ramble anymore, Keegan stops.

"Who is "they""?

""They" are my step-mother Brannagh, and my father Kian. The king and queen."

"Why would they want to kil.."

"My Lord Caspian?" Trumpkin interrupted.

"Yes Trumpkin?"

"We may have a problem."

Nodding to Trumpkin, Caspian turns back to Keegan, "Excuse me, I have some thing to attend to."

Regretfully he got up from the stone bench and walked away from the mysterious beauty. Although he only spoke with her for a short time, Caspian never felt so captivated by a person before, that is, since Queen Susan had left Narnia.

* * *

"So Glenstorm, you mean to tell me, that a hoard of goblins were seen in the forrest?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"How can this be? I thought they all died out once the White Witch lost the war."

"That was believed sire, but my sons say they have seen them."

Sitting on his throne, Caspian drops his head into his hands and sighs.

**Of all the times to make themselves known, they had to choose now.**

"Are they hostile?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty?"

"Glenstorm, did your sons say if they were hostile?"

"Extremely hostile, your Majesty."

**Great. Just great.**

"Trumpkin, I know you're not overly fond of her, but can you please do me the favor of keeping Keegan safe within the palace grounds? She may have been tossed out by her own people, but she is still a princess."

"Princess?!", Surprised, Trumpkin bows to Caspian and leaves shaking his head and muttering "I can't believe it."

* * *

Still sitting on the stone bench in the garden, Keegan was lost in thought. Seeing how kindly another kingdom treated strangers, made her think back to a time when her father was the cruelest monster.

-flashback-

Hiding in the shadows of the cold, damp dungeon, Keegan watched as her father order the torture of a littleman. The littleman had long red hair with highlights the color of the sun, and rosy cheeks. Keegan thought the littleman seemed nice, and couldn't understand why her father would order his men to do such a thing to him.

"Now tell us where your comrades are!" King Kian shouted, while kicking the littleman in the stomach.

"No."

"Tell us, or you shall remain here until you rot!"

The littleman looked at the king with hatred in his eyes, then turned his head away.

"Very well. Seamus, you know what to do."

"Yes, sire."

A tall man with broad shoulders, and long brown hair stepped out of the shadows. From the look of him, you could tell he was strong and powerful. His armor clung to all his muscles, and the sword at his side was the most menacing part.

Seamus approached the littleman with a murderous look. The hatred in his eyes for the "vile" creature before him, was clearly visible. Anyone looking at this unfolding scene would be able to tell he was going to enjoy his task.

-end of flashback-

"Princess?", Trumpkin asked again cautiously as to not startle her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Trumpkin. Thank you. I was just thinking about home, and not going back." Keegan replied with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go back one day, my Lady."

"I'm not sure if I'll want to."

Once again surprised, only this time, Trumpkin wasn't able to keep it off his face.

"Is that such a shock? Not wanting to go back to a land dominated by greed and violence?"

"No. Well, yes. I just assumed one day you'd want to go home."

"It's not much of a home Trumpkin. Yes the land is rich and green and beautiful, and I do miss my brothers terribly, but my father…"

"Ah King Kian."

"You know him?"

"That I do."

Shaking his head, Trumpkin thought back to the first and only meeting he had with King Kian.

-flashback-

"Trumpkin! Watch out!" An arrow pierces him in the side.

"Oof."

Trumpkin knew this was a foolish fight, but the Gaels kept on invading Narnian shores, stealing their families for slaves. Once his sweet Penelope was taken from him, he had enough. A group of dwarves banded together to fight the Gaels.

They all knew, deep down, that the attack probably wouldn't be successful, but they know they had to try for their families.

"Get up!"

With an ice cold bucket of water thrown on him, Trumpkin woke with a start. He had no idea where he was, but from the dark stone and bars that surrounded him, he assumed he was the dungeon.

"Now tell me where your comrades are!" shouted a large, auburn headed balding man.

"No."

"Tell us, or you shall remain here until you rot!"

Trumpkin looked at the large balding man with hatred. Gathering from his clothes, and the very large crown on his head, this was the King. The King who had ordered the invading of the Narnian shores, ordered the taking of his people and his sweet Penelope, ordered the killing of those who resisted him.

"Very well. Seamus, you know what to do."

"Yes sire."

-end of flashback-

"Your father is…"

"…a murderer." Keegan finished for him.

"I'm sorry.?!"

"My father is a murderer, Trumpkin."

Whatever Trumpkin expected of this Gaelic princess, he was clearly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should tell her sire. Keeping it from her isn't a good idea," Glenstorm said reasonably.

Looking at his surroundings, Caspian sighs. Sitting in the throne room always brought his thoughts back to Susan and how she decided to leave him. He was more than ready to give his heart to her, but she didn't want to belong to his world anymore.

Feeling a tightness in his chest, Caspian looks over at the statues of the kings and queens of old, resting on Susan's face, "I'm not ready to tell her yet, but I will. Soon."

"Yes sire." Bowing Glenstorm leaves Caspian to his thoughts.

* * *

Wanting to get more acquainted with her surroundings, Keegan strolls around the palace looking at all the paintings and statues. Not sure of which rooms she's allowed to go in, she doesn't turn into any, and finds herself standing in the doorway of the throne room looking at Caspian.

Noticing the look of despair on his, she feels a pang in her heart.

"I doubt the King would like you sitting on his throne," Keegan giggles.

A huge smile spreads across Caspian's face,"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"So this is the throne room? It's quite impressive."

Walking around the room, Keegan stops in front of the statues of the Kings and Queens of old, studying their faces.

"Who were they?"

"They were the Kings and Queens of old. The fairest and most just rulers Narnia has ever had."

"Hm. Is the current King not fair and just?"

"I believe he is," a smile spreading on Caspian's face once more.

A silence broke over them, both thinking of the new Narnian King.

"I would like to meet him," Keegan said suddenly, "I wish to thank him for his hospitality."

"You shall get the chance to."

"When though? Caspian?"

Caspian sighed deeply. He wanted to tell Keegan that he was the King of Narnia, but he knew that once he did the easy conversation they had would be gone.

"You shall meet the King, once he comes back from his business," Caspian says decisively.

"When shall he return?"

"In a week."

"Good. I won't take up anymore of your time then."

Curtsying to Caspian, Keegan starts to walk out of the throne, turns and stops.

"Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what rooms I'm allowed to go into?"

Chuckling, Caspian responds.

"In any room you wish Princess."

Smiling Keegan leaves. Caspian, watching her leave, sighs and walks out on the terrace.

"What have I gotten myself into?", Caspian mumbles.

* * *

Looking for the King, Trumpkin finds him out on the terrace, over looking the garden.

"Sire?"

"I should've listened to you and Trufflehunter, Trumpkin. I should've told her that I am the King."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Part of me thinks I did it to protect myself, and the other part of me thinks I did it just to be treated as a normal person for once."

Seeing the confused look Trumpkin's face, Caspian continues.

"I was always a Prince. I was never really allowed to talk to anyone outside of court or my professor, and when I did talk to them it was either about my studies or superficial stuff. I could never be myself around them. I always felt like I had no one to talk to. The only time I was able to talk freely and be myself was with…"

"…Queen Susan."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure Princess Keegan feels the same way you do. About not having anyone to talk to, and not being able to be herself around people."

"How do you know that Trumpkin?"

"Well sire, this isn't the first time I've met Keegan."

"It isn't?! When have you met her before?"

-flashback-

Feeling his body badly beaten, Trumpkin tried not to move. Smelling salt and rust, he knew that he was bleeding profusely from the cuts all over his body.

"Oh my!"

Startled, Trumpkin tries crawling quickly into the corner of the dungeon, only to make his body protest in extreme, blinding pain.

"No! Please! Don't move. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to see…What has he done to you?"

Not trusting the girl standing before him, Trumpkin tries again to crawl into the corner. The pain coursing through his body, almost, made him cry out, but he didn't want to give her that satisfaction.

"I'm sorry for what they've done to you and your people. Here."

The girl places some water, bread, and salted pork before him. He stares at it, wondering if it's laced with some sort of poison.

"The wound on your head looks pretty bad. Hm. I'll be right back, I promise."

Hurrying out of the dungeon, Trumpkin lays down and watches the girl go.

* * *

"Almost done, and there all better."

Waking up, Trumpkin realizes that the girl is back and hovering over him. Not wanting to scare her, he mumbles, "When did I fall asleep?"

"After I left I gather. I came back to bandage your wounds, and you were fast asleep."

Nodding, Trumpkin slowly sat up.

"Thank you."

Smiling the girl says, "You should really eat something, your stomach sounds like an angry bear."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't believe in what my people are doing. I don't think it's right."

"Oh."

Nibbling on some bread, and going over everything that has happened, Trumpkin decides that the girl isn't dangerous.

"My name is Trumpkin."

"Keegan."

* * *

Over the next few days, Keegan would sneak down to the dungeons, whenever she could, with food for her new friend.

"So what is it like where you are from?"

"Well the land is beautiful. My home is in the forests, in the base of a hollowed out oak tree. There is a little creek right behind it, where I do all of my fishing. And my friend Trufflehunter lives close by in another hollowed out oak."

"Your land sounds lovely, like a dream."

"Yes it is. If you don't mind me asking, why do you come down here so much? Don't you have friends that you'd rather talk to?"

"I'm not allowed to have friends," Keegan said quietly.

"Why not?"

"My father says that a princess should be seen and not heard. If I talk to anyone in the castle, he gets very angry with me."

"You're the princess?!", Trumpkin asks completely shocked.

Nodding solemnly, "Yes I am."

-end of flashback-

"Does she recognize who you are Trumpkin?", Caspian asks.

"I don't believe so, but I plan on talking to her about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down a long hallway, Keegan was running her fingers over the intricate carvings on the walls. She couldn't believe how much detail was put into this palace, from the walls down to all the doorknobs. Everything had a detailed design on it.

Pausing to look at the latest carving her fingers were touching, out of the corner of her eye Keegan noticed a door that was not like the others. Instead of being a wooden door, it was completely made of glass. Like all the other doors though, this too, had carvings all over it, but unlike the other carvings these were dark and showed scenes of battles.

Letting her curious nature get the best of her, Keegan pushes open the door.

"Oh my!"

The room was enormous. The side walls were covered with thousands, upon thousands of books. The wall directly in front of her held a large fireplace, with various weapons hung around it, some of them being a bow, a set of swords with a lion head grip, and a small dagger. In front of the fireplace was a blood red chaise with a small table next to it, with a rather large book titled "Narnia the Golden Age" on it.

Picking up the book, Keegan opens it and sees a picture of the Kings and Queens of old. Staring at their faces she can tell that they were deeply beloved by their people.

"Good book?"

Startled, Keegan jumps and knocks over the small table.

"Oh. Now look what I've done."

"Here let me help you with that."

Chuckling, Caspian helps Keegan pick up the small table. Annoyed that he scared her and that he's laughing at her clumsiness, Keegan swats Caspian in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Startling me", she says matter-of-factly.

"I did call your name, but you seemed to be in a daze or something. What were you looking at?"

Keegan picks up the book, and opens it to the page with the picture on it. "A picture of the Kings and Queens of old. They were beautiful."

A comfortable silence washes over them. Keegan looking at the picture, Caspian realizing how close they were to each other.

"The King seems to have a fascination for them."

"They were very good friends of his."

"Oh?" Keegan turns and looks deeply into Caspian's eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Caspian replies. "Yes. They helped him reclaim this land. They also taught him a great deal on how to be a fair and just ruler."

"Which one did he love?"

Flabbergasted, Caspian trips over his words, "Wha…I'm sorry?"

"Which Queen did the King love?"

"What makes you think the King loves one of them?"

"The carvings. The statues. The books. He must've loved one of them to pay tribute to them all over _his_ palace."

Knowing she was right, and knowing he couldn't come up with a solid argument,

Caspian sighs.

"Queen Susan."

"Ah. I figured as much."

With a questioning look from Caspian, she adds, "She was beautiful. I also imagine she was very kind."

"She was", Caspian said quietly.

Looking at Keegan, Caspian beings to notice little things about her. The way her auburn hair was in perfect ringlets and cascaded down her back. The way she cocked her head to the side when she was waiting for an answer. The way her eyes sparkled when she was amused. Her eyes…

"Your eyes. They're…different. One is sapphire and one is emerald."

Amused Keegan replies, "They've always been different."

"Have they?"

"Yes they have."

"How haven't I noticed before?"

"Probably because you never really look at me when you talk to me."

"My apologies."

Shrugging Keegan breaks the closeness between them, and goes to look at a suit of armor.

Not being able to take his eyes off her now, Caspian watches her walk around the room, pausing here and there to examine things.

**She's beautiful.**

"Keegan would you like to, maybe, that is if you want to, walk with me?"

Turning to look at Caspian, Keegan notices that he's blushing and fidgeting a little. Smiling at that, Keegan nods.

Caspian walks over to her, takes her hand and places it in the crook of his arm.

"Shall we?", Caspian asks.

"We shall.", Keegan responds smiling.

* * *

Watching the young King walk with the Gael Princess, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter have mixed emotions.

"They look so cute together, don't they Trumpkin?"

"I wouldn't go making a royal announcement anytime soon. He has yet to tell her that he is the King."

"I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"I do. Once she learns that Caspian is the King, she'll become silent when he is around. Just like she was told to be when she was a child."

"Then maybe you should go and prepare her for what's coming Trumpkin."


End file.
